1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measurement of an angle of an axis of rotation comprising a magnet with a magnet surface, which is pivotally mounted at the axis of rotation. More particularly, the device further comprises a sensor for recognition of external magnetic flux lines of the magnet.
2. Background
It is known that the measurement of an angle of an axis of rotation occurs by a magnetic sensor, whereby through the magnetic sensor a magnetic field of a magnet can be determined. A magnetic ring neck can be used as a magnet, wherein the sensor is positioned in the center underneath the magnetic ring neck. The magnetic ring neck is formed by two terminal pairs. It has turned out as a disadvantage that the magnetic field is formed in the shortest way between the two terminal pairs though. Since the sensor is positioned in the center underneath the magnetic ring neck the desired concentration of the magnetic field does not occur in this area. This leads to the fact that the false position of the magnet towards the sensor involves a highly increased sensor error.